The fabrication of flexible displays, particularly flexible displays which are fabricated through a process which includes fluidic self-assembly, has relied upon the creation of electrical interconnections on a single side of the display device. Examples of such flexible display devices are shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/671,659, which was filed Sep. 27, 2000.